1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motherboard having a fan control device and a fan control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a central processing unit (CPU) fan is mounted on a CPU to dissipate heat from the CPU. The CPU fan is powered by the motherboard of the computer system through a connector of the CPU fan being inserted into a connector of the motherboard to receive a working voltage. When the computer system is turned off, the CPU fan is turned off and cannot dissipate heat from the CPU, however, the temperature of the CPU is still high, which leads to a reduced life of the CPU.